There is inherent in this technique the difficulty of ensuring stoichiometric proportion of the two components. Certainly in order to grow gallium arsenide by this technique it is necessary to supply gallium and arsenic vapors in such a ratio that the collisions between adsorbed gallium and impinging arsenic vapor is equal to the arrival rate of gallium. This requires careful control.